


a study in peter

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Neighbors, there's a sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: he fascinates you





	a study in peter

**Author's Note:**

> w.c: 1067
> 
> warnings: quite possibly the most pretentious sounding wording i’ve used 

Peter Parker is by far the most interesting person you’ve had the pleasure of meeting. In the time that you’ve gotten to know him, you’ve learned several things about him, all of which endear him to you even more.

You can remember the day you met the boy, all disheveled curls and kind eyes. He lived across the hall from you but despite this, you never really had a chance to meet.

Your chance had come in the form of a Saturday morning, when the sun coming in through your window had coaxed you to get up and get something done. The lack of school work put you in high spirits and so you went, a book in hand and a bowl of snacks in the other, out to the fire escape. It was only when you’d settled in comfortably that there was a knock at the door.

You’d been surprised when you opened the door to meet soft brown eyes. The boy in front of you gave you a friendly smile and your immediate thought in that moment had been  _holy cow he’s pretty_.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, I live across the hall.”

It was funny, how much of an effect words could have. One sentence would change your life forever.

Hangouts became regular and conversation flowed easily, laughter spilling from lips and cheeks hurting from the smiles he elicited. Within a month, Peter Parker had worked his way into your life and become a welcomed constant.

Somewhere along the lines, you find yourself paying attention to the small details. The quirk of his eyebrows when he looks at something in disbelief. The heavy set to his shoulders and the turned down mouth when he’s stressed. The cut of his jaw and how sometimes, if the sun hits him just right, his hair glows.

All of this contributes to ‘A Study in Peter’ conducted mentally by yourself. You can’t imagine the embarrassment of having it written down only for someone to find it. You find yourself fascinated, seeing the way he interacts with those around him. His friendship with one Ned Leeds, for example. It warms your heart and at the same time, you feel a little lonely, longing for a friendship like theirs. The dynamics of his relationship with his aunt May never ceases to bring a smile to your face.

When you find yourself contemplating the different shades of brown in his hair you realize you’re in way over your head, liking the boy who lost his backpack every other week and couldn’t talk to Liz Allan without his voice increasing in pitch. You realize you need to step back a little before you get attached.

Your resolve lasts about two hours, until the boy in question shows up and drags you to get lunch and walk around with him. You eventually find yourselves back on your fire escape on the seventh floor, looking over Queens. Being one for aesthetics, the burnt orange of the sky and the light on Peter’s hair doesn’t make it any easier for you to kiss your feelings for him goodbye because  _you’d much rather kiss him_.

You’re pretty sure you’re going to give yourself away if you already haven’t and so you focus on the buildings and street below.

When he says your name, interrupting the torturous silence you’ve slipped into, you look up. You could listen to him talk forever, you’re sure you could, but your name on his lips is your favourite thing to hear. He regards you carefully and your skin warms under his scrutiny. When he next speaks, you don’t know what to say.

“I’m really glad we’re friends. Not that I wasn’t happy before - I was, I promise. It’s just that Ned told me you liked me and I just wanted to know if it was true.”

 _You’re going to kill Ned Leeds_. You stare at the boy next to you, who for once in his life isn’t rambling and giving you time to think of ways to get yourself out of this. But looking at him, eyes sincere and free of judgement, you’re reminded of who you’re talking to.

Your Study in Peter covered his accepting nature, of course. How could you not realize it extended to you too? How could you even think he’d approach it callously? This was  _Peter_. And even then, you doubt you could lie to him, tell him that  _no, Ned was just kidding, he thinks he’s funny._

“Yeah, it’s true.”

You’re sitting here on your fire escape with the boy you like with the possibility of heartbreak and rejection looming over you and yet you feel this is the bravest moment of your life. You’d accepted it and said it out loud.

Peter blinks and he clears his throat a little nervously.

“You know, I’m not going to fall apart if you say you don’t like me back, Parker,” you tell him. You don’t mention that you’d probably have a good cry though. It’s natural, but it wouldn’t serve a purpose to say it out loud.

“It’s not that,” he says, rubbing his neck. You stay silent, letting him figure out what he needs to say.

“You want me to be completely honest, y/n?” He asks, and you nod slowly, hoping you don’t regret this decision.

“You…you’re the most infuriating person at times and I get so angry because I’m supposed to do all these things but how the hell am I supposed to get anything done when you’re always on my mind?” He bursts, leaving you stunned. “I’ll walk back from school and see something in a shop window and think ‘oh y/n likes those’ or I’ll wear that stupid sweater - the one I lent you when we went down to Brooklyn - and think of it as the sweater  _you_  wore. I can’t stop thinking about you and it’s driving me crazy!”

By the end of his little outburst, he’s red in the face and is looking at you, waiting for a response.

In the end, the only thing you manage is a weak, “Guess I’ll have to refrain from killing Ned, huh?”

That’s when he kisses you, drenched in sunlight and setting your entire being on fire. You don’t mind the awkward nose bumps or the giggles that spill from your lips when your head bumps on the railings.

It’s perfect.


End file.
